El Inicio De Una Buena Amistad
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Todos nos hemos preguntado, como fue que Katniss y Madge se convirtieron en amigas, cosa que será descrita en este One-Shot. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio: "Perlas y relicarios", en el foro: "El diente de León". Esta dedicada a "BlauerDrache" quien es mi amiga secreta.


El inicio de una buena amistad.

_**Este One-Shot participa en el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león"**_

_**Está dedicado a "BlauerDrache" Quien es mi "amiga secreta" así que espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo.**_

Estoy, sola sentada en una de las mesas que hay en el patio del colegio veo como los demás comen, mi estómago ruge sin poder evitarlo, ya que llevo aproximadamente tres días sin comer nada más que un té de hiervas hervidas.

Todo esto es gracias a que después de mi padre muriera en la explosión de esa maldita mina, y el gobierno nos diera dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por 1 mes, pero el dinero no dura para siempre así que se terminó y gracias a que mi madre nunca salió de su depresión, en la cual aún sigue, no hemos podido conseguir dinero.

Siento que alguien se sienta en la silla que esta aun lado de mí y me sorprende encontrar a la hija del alcalde, Madge, creo que se llama, sentada comiendo un sándwich, no me mira cosa que me alegra ya que no quiero que ve mi cara de hambre mientras ella disfruta su comida.

No puedo evitar que un sentimiento de celos, rencor e ira, me recorra el cuerpo, ya que ella nunca ha tenido que pasar hambre, como lo hacemos todos los de la veta, y todo porque su padre es el alcalde y se permite todo tipo de lujos que nadie en el distrito podría, ni juntando todos sus ahorros por 1 año entero.

Toca la campana que indica que el descanso termino y tenemos que regresar al salón de clases, voy a mi lugar de siempre que es hasta la parte de atrás para no tener la vista de nadie sobre mí y tampoco tener que responder a las preguntas que hace el profesor y mucho menos tener que pasar frente a la clase.

-Buenos días, jóvenes, esta semana van hacer un trabajo en equipos de 2 personas- escucho como unos se emocionan ante esa idea- de lo que se ha visto hasta el día de hoy, pero los equipos los formare yo- y los murmullos que anteriormente eran de alegría se convierten en unos de decepción.

La idea de trabajar en equipo no me gusta ya que nunca he convivido con ninguno de mis compañeros de curso, porque no soy muy "sociable" que digamos, y últimamente los que me hablan es para mostrarme compasión por la muerte de mi padre, cosa que me resulta molesta ya que no quiero que no quiero que me vean débil y que soy una inútil y no puedo mantener a mi familia.

-¡Señorita Everdeen!- escucho que me grita el profesor, provocando que salga mis pensamientos y levante la vista avergonzada.

Escucho como algunos se ríen pero simplemente los ignoro y digo.

-Perdón profesor, pero es que estaba un poco distraída, ¿Podría volver a decirme lo que dijo?-

-No se preocupe, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, le estaba diciendo que su compañera de equipo es la señorita Madge Undersee- solo asiento con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Madge la cual no muestra alegría ni enojo porque yo sea su compañera.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Al día siguiente, al igual que el anterior estoy sentada mientras veo a los demás esta vez con menos hambre ya que el día de ayer pude cazar una ardilla e hice un estofado con ella, el cual no era gran cosa pero sirvió para calmar el hambre por un rato.

Madge se vuelve a sentar a un lado, creo que va a decirme algo sobre el trabajo que se nos asignó pero no es así, desliza dos sándwiches, envueltos en servilletas, hasta que los coloca frente a mí, estoy por decirle que muchas gracias por interesarse en mí, pero que tome de vuelta los sándwiches, cuando dice.

-No los aceptare de vuelta, así que mejor nos los desperdicies- la volteo a ver para comprobar que sea una broma de mal gusto pero no lo es por lo cual respondo.

-Gracias- y le sonrió sinceramente.

De pronto siento como mi estómago soleta un gruñido casi inaudible por lo que tomo uno de los sándwiches y lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, para dárselo a Prim más tarde, mientras me como el otro, lo cómo, mejor dicho lo devoro como si nunca más fuera a comer algo.

Cuando termino Madge dice.

-Creo que deberíamos juntarnos en mi casa para poder terminar el trabajo a tiempo, ¿No crees?-

-Si tú quieres, a mí me da igual- cosa que es mentira ya que no creo que ella quiera estar en mi casa, donde no puedo ofrecerle nada más que la mesa de la cocina para que nos podamos sentar pudiendo estar en la comodidad de la suya.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece después del colegio?- dice amablemente.

-Claro, primero tengo que llevar a mi hermana a mi casa, por lo que tardare un poco en llegar-

Solo asiente y no vuelve a decir nada más al igual que yo.

El resto del día pasa tranquilo, así que cuando paso por Prim a su salón y le paso el sándwich que Madge me dio, lo toma y se lo come, sin pensárselo dos veces y tampoco sin preguntar de donde lo saque ya que aún no me hago la idea de que Madge me los haya dado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le digo a Prim que cuando le de hambre caliente el estofado que deje ayer a propósito para que ella pueda comer más y que convenza a nuestra madre de comer y hacer algo productivo.

Llego a la casa de Madge y toco hasta que una señora de unos 50 años me abre la puerta.

-Buenas tardes que se le ofrece- me pregunta cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes señora, soy Katniss Everdeen, compañera de clase de Madge, estoy aquí porque ella me invito para que podamos hacer un trabajo en equipo que nos encargó el profesor- respondo del mismo modo.

-Oh claro, Madge ya me había comentado algo sobre eso, ¿Entonces usted es esa amiga de la que siempre habla?- se hace a un lado mientras abre la puerta para dejarme pasar- pase, toma asiento, mientras yo le mando hablar- dice mientras me señala un lujoso sillón de la sala de estar.

Me siento temerosa de arruinar algo ya que no tengo con que pagarlo si lo hago, observo todo y me doy cuenta de que con todo esto serviría para alimentar a todo el distrito por lo menos 2 años.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo la señora anteriormente, y no sé si Madge sea mi amiga ya que últimamente se sienta conmigo a la hora del almuerzo pero nada más ya que ninguna de las dos nos dirigimos palabra alguna.

-Hola katniss, ven creo que será más cómodo hacer el trabajo en la mesa- dice mientras señala otra habitación y se retira mientras la sigo.

Hacemos el trabajo en silencio hasta que lo terminamos, me percato de que ya solo faltan 2 horas para que anochezca y tengo que ir al bosque para ver si cazo algo para así prepararlo y que podamos cenar y desayunar algo, por lo que digo

-Madge, muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa, pero ya es tarde por lo que tengo que volver a mi casa y ayudar a mi madre a preparar la cena- miento ya que nadie debe saber que salgo al bosque a cazar ya que esta prohibido.

-¡Espera!- exclama- mi nana ya preparo la cena y puedes llevarte un poco para tu familia si quieres- dice desesperadamente por lo que no puedo negarme.

Cuando estamos sentadas en la mesa decido preguntarle.

-Madge no es por ser grosera pero ¿Por qué haces esto? No tengo con que pagarte esto- digo en viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-El ¿Por qué? es, que todos los de la escuela solo se me acercan a hablarme por interés, o para molestarme solo por ser la "hija del alcalde" y tú no lo haces, al contrario no doces nada cosa que me gusta ya que a mí tampoco me gusta hablar mucho. También te ayudo porque se lo que estás pasando, bueno no exactamente, pero si tengo la posibilidad de ayudarte lo hago y no creas que es por lastima, sino al contrario porque veo cómo te preocupas por tu hermana y tu madre, por que coman, que estén bien, entre otras cosas, pero tampoco es bueno que tengas que cargar todo ese peso encima, por eso lo hago y espero que no te ofenda- dice sinceramente.

Sus palabras hacen que me quede sin palabras ya que nunca nadie aparte de mi padre se había preocupado por mi familia y por mí, por lo que los sentimientos y pensamientos que antes tenía de Madge se desvanecen de mi mente, y comience a verla como una amiga.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y mi familia, no sé cómo agradecértelo, pero solo te voy a pedir algo, no vayas a darme comida todos los días ya que no quiero abusar de tu confianza y tampoco meterte en problemas, y para ser sincera, a partir de ahora tengo una visión muy diferente de ti- ella sonríe ante mi comentario y dice.

-Claro, pero creo que este es el inicio de una buena amistad- dice mientras me da un abrazo el cual yo le correspondo a pesar de no confiar en las personas, pero no quiero desilusionarla.

Después de eso todos los días nos sentábamos a la hora del almuerzo y ninguna de las dos decíamos nada ya que era común de nosotras.

Seguimos siendo compañeras para todos los equipos ya que no hablábamos con nadie y era mejor ya que cada una sabía cómo tratar con la otra.

Ya nunca más tuvo que darme comida para mí y mi familia, ya que fui mejorando en la caza y podía cazar lo suficiente para comer e intercambiarlo en el quemador.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Todo era normal, hasta que llego el día de la cosecha en la cual Prim fue cosechada y me ofrecí voluntaria en su lugar, Madge fue a visitarme antes de irme y me dio un último regalo un broche de un Sinsajo de oro puro.

Cuando regrese éramos igual de unidas y nuestra amistad era la misma hasta que volví a ser cosechada para el vasallaje y al final de este, el distrito fue bombardeado a lo cual ella no sobrevivió.

Cosa que lamento ya que no pudo ver al país libre como lo es ahora.

Pero aun así recuerdo cómo fue que inicio nuestra amistad.

\/\/\/\/\/\

_**BlauerDrache espero que te haya gustado ya que lo hice con todo mi cariño para esta fecha ya que como en este día no solo se regala a los amigos y a los novios (cosa que no tengo) sino a todos porque eso se trata de dar a pesar de no conocerlo, así que espero que lleguemos a conocernos y seamos buenas amigas.**_

_**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**_


End file.
